Finding Love
by nell5386
Summary: Letty broke it off with Dom and he meets someone new... Where will Isabella go now that she saw DOM kissing .... and what will happens when she gets amnes........New chapter JUST IN!
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

Author's note: You just have to bear with me on this chapter because it is going to help explain why Dom and Letty aren't together and other things… You will see. Please read and review.

"HUH?" Dom asked stunned. "What?" Dom looked at Letty confused. He had just got home from the garage and their room was empty of all of Letty's things. From clothes to knickknacks. And now she said she wanted to end their relationship after 10 years. "Why?"

"It's over Dom. That's all that needs to be said. My stuff is all packed… so I'll see you around," Letty said quickly.

"NO! Dom yelled and moved his huge body in front of the closed door "Your not going anywhere until you explain! Is it another man? Are you sleeping around on ME!?" His eyes were blazing now. "You are you little SLUT!" 

Letty looked down not wanting to meet his gaze. She could not bear to look at him. 

"Who is IT?!" Dom demanded. When Letty did not answer he grabbed her shoulders and shook them roughly. "TELL ME!" he yelled. 

Letty ducked and backed away from him. "Dom! Stop it now," Dom's eyes looked on fire when she said this. "I mean, I have slept with no men besides you. I just can't love you anymore Dom. I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Dom asked taking a step towards Letty. 

Letty backed all the way back to the window and said, "I said I slept with no other men, I did however sleep with a woman. She is my whole world now. I am in love with her in every way possible. I know you will find out so I will just tell you. It is Julianne, Tran's step sister."

"What?!" Dom shot up out of bed. It was only a dream or a flashback of six months ago when Letty had told him she was a lesbian. 

There was break up was hard, but he had dealt and of course slept with a few skanks along the way. They had made it easier, but his bed had been empty tonight. Dom walked to the window in his boxers and looked out. The sun would be up soon. Letty used to say, "It's always darkest before dawn." Dom smirked thinking of it. She used to wake early and smile lying naked on top of him with her caramel skin. She never showed this side to anyone but him. 

Dom shook his head and looked outside. He only liked it this early in the morning because it was quiet and no one else was up. He pulled up a pair of jeans, buttoned them, and grabbed a belt, quickly hooking it before walking down the stairs. 

Dom went out the front of the house, sat on the porch, and watched the sun come up. It was a little chilly, but it was all good. He watched the little paperboy ride up and toss the paper just an inch away from his foot. Dom waved as the boy rode off. Dom grabbed the paper and started reading the headlines. Nothing good, but he read to pass the time.

One article really shouted out at Dom. It read, "Cops Breaking Down on Street Racers. Last night cops made another bust. There was a race on 6th and Roberts with around 150 different racers. The bust consisted on stolen auto parts and illegal racing cars. Thirty-eight racers were busted. Unfortunately the others got away." Dom shook his head and turned the page to look at the car section. 

A hand touched Dom's shoulder. It was Mia so he didn't worry. She walked around him and sat on the railing facing him. "Dom, I've got something important to tell you."

Dom just nodded. He did not like much talk in the morning so he just nodded. He sat the paper aside and looked up to his little sister. There was a glow about her. She looked so happy. 

Mia took a big breath and sighed. She stuck out her left hand and showed Dom a simple gold ring with symbols around it. It was gorgeous because in each of the indents were diamonds. "Brian asked me to marry him and I said yes. He also asked me to move in with him," Mia was bubbling.

"So, are you moving in with him?" Dom asked holding her hand. Mia nodded smiling big. "Well, I guess we are gonna have to get a house keeper," Dom joked standing up and hugging Mia. Mia cried tears of happiness and hugged Dom tight. 

"Thank you, Dom!" Mia said through a tear-streaked face. "Alright, I'm going to go finish breakfast and make some more coffee." Mia walked back in the house as Dom shook his head.  

Dom finished his paper and walked in the house a little later to find French toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, orange juice, and bacon. "God, this looks fit for a king," Dom said looking at all of it. 

He ate his plate quickly before everyone else came down. It was already 8:30am. So Dom went upstairs and got dressed. He was off to the shop. He had a meeting there at 9 so he was the first to leave for work. "Make sure they leave soon," said Dom as he drove off.

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I know, I know. Not my best work, but I will have the next chapter up asap. Read and review soon. 


	2. Ch 2 Isabella

Author's note: I will try to write another chapter ASAP. Just Read and Review so I know I should keep going or I will be forced to erase this story and that would be sad cause I really want to continue with it. 

Dom pulled up to the garage to find a beautiful woman sitting on the hood of her car yelling into her cell phone. "What do you mean I'm FIRED?! You told me I could have a few hours off this morning to fix my car and now you want to fire me? It's not my fault that Shelly didn't come in today is it? I wasn't with her last night to tell her not to drive drunk and crash into a friggen tree. Ya'll say you'll give me this then you fire my ass. This is not fair." There was a pause as she listened to the person on the other line then she yelled, "Life is not fair my ass! I've put in 8 years with this company not to mention the three years I worked in Arkansas and now you want to fire me… that's a lie and you and me know it! Budget cuts! To raise your own salary that's what it is! I'm homeless now. Where the hell am I supposed to live? Huh? Fine! Just remember that when you come crawling back to my ass wanting me back!" With that she hung up and kicked the front of her midnight blue Mitsubishi Eclipse. 

"Woah there, you don't need to take it out on the car," Dom said walking up to this woman. "Are you Ms. Isabella?" 

"Yes, and you must be Mr. Dominic Torretto. I guess I just made the biggest fool of myself just then and I apologize sir," Isabella said with a southern drawl. She was blushing immensely looking over at Dominic. 

"No, it is fine. We all have our moments. Now what's wrong with it?" Dom said indicating to the car. 

"Well, I need some new tires all around, an I need a new radiator. It blew a while ago and I've been waiting for my paycheck last night… if you know what I mean..." Isabella said indicating racing… "I borrowed a friends car last night. Well… how much do you think it'll cost?" 

Dom was sizing Isabella up. She had a nice rack, nice abs and long legs. She looked like she ran a mile a day. "I hear you need a job… do you now anything about cars? I have been looking for a new mechanic..." Dom said quickly.

Isabella smiled a little embarrassed. "I know a little about cars. I know how to change the oil, change tires, put in oil and windshield wiper fluid and put the gas in. Besides that I'm completely oblivious," Isabella said shaking her head. 

   Dom put his arm up and whipped his stubbly head. He needed to shave it again soon. Letty used to do it, but Mia had been doing it recently. Mia… that was the answer. "How about counter sales?"

"What in the almighty world are you talking about?" Isabella asked confused.

"You just got fired right, well you need a job. I figured since I have some job openings you were the perfect answer," Dom said walking over to the garage door and opening it up for the day.

"Oh… well, Mr. Torretto…" Isabella said getting interrupted.

"Dom please," Dom said shaking his head.

"Alright, Dom, I'm a cleaner… I mean I clean houses for a living. I am in the assisted living department of a Retirement home. I go in to a person's home and live with them. I clean there house, and cook them food, distribute medication, lift them and carry them to the bathroom, bathe them, almost anything," Isabella said explaining her job.

"How much a month do you get paid?" Dom asked with an idea.

"I get $1000 a month, actually, but I have to buy my own food and other items," Isabella said completely confused. "But why do you want to know?" 

"You just got yourself a job, except you don't have to bathe any of us or any of that since, you just got fired and have no where to live," Dom said yawning. 

"Umm… I guess so. I have to get a few things from the house I was just living at and then I will meet you back here and you can drive me to your house I guess," Isabella said. "I just don't understand why you want to help me when you just met me."

"I'm a nice guy and we have an extra bedroom… or will soon since my sister is moving out and we need a woman to make sure we don't turn into slobs," Dom joked.

"Alright, but I don't do windows," Isabella laughed.

"Ok," Dom laughed a hearty laugh. "I just must say that it will be hard for the guys not to stare because you are very beautiful," Dom said seriously. 

"Alright," Isabella said confused. "I'll meet you here at around 5 then… I guess."

"Ok, see you then Isabella," Dom said walking inside as Isabella walked off still very confused on why she ever said yes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter sucks, but I have a really good reason why. I had it all typed up… 6 pages and my computer crashed and I lost it all so I had to re-type it. Sorry. Hope you enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	3. Ch 3 Moving In

Author's note: I know it has been so long, but I just got my computer set up. I moved 2 months ago and have been bouncing around from place to place, but I am going to be faithful about writing. I swear. Love all my fans… R&R ASAP!

Isabella finished packing and had Mike, her step-brother, drive her down to Toretto's at about 10 to five. Isabella stacked her boxes in front of the restaurant. When she finished she gave Mike a hug and promised to call him when she got settled. He drove off in his Ford Ranger and didn't look back. Isabella was a little scared. She was all alone in front of some guy's garage whom she was about to move in with. 

Isabella tossed her hair out of her face and onto her back. She was just about to turn around when she heard someone whistle at her. She turned around to see a man who looked like a rugged coyote. He hadn't shaved that morning and was all greasy. He looked like he was a heroin addict and she wanted nothing to do with him so she just turned on her heel and walked right passes him up to a desk where a blonde haired guy sat. He was smoking and didn't even notice her until she started talking.

"Excuse me sir," she said looking sweet and using her southern accent. "I am looking for Dominic Toretto… could you possibly help me?" Isabella stuck out her bottom lip and the guy almost jumped up to help her. 

"He's in the office right there," Jesse said pointing to a brand new wood door. "Are you sure I can't help you?" he asked smiling.

"No," Isabella said shortly leaving him standing there standing like an idiot. 

Isabella knocked twice, but no one answered. She heard yelling, but went in anyways. Dom was faced towards the window screaming about some shipment that didn't come through. "

"Well if I don't have that shipment by tomorrow I'm going to sue your fucking company alright! Goodbye!" Dom said slamming the phone down. 

"Don't take it out on the phone," Isabella said smiling at Dom. He was dressed the same as this morning, but looked 2x as hot. 

Dom laughed a little then said, "I guess we both have our anger problems." Dom got up and walked around his desk and out the door. Isabella followed behind instinctively.

When they were out front he laughed, "3 boxes and two bags huh?" Isabella just nodded. "Well that can fit in my car. It's the red one right there," Dom said picking up two boxes and one of the bags. Isabella picked up what was left and followed him to the red Mitsubishi Eclipse. They stuffed her crap in the back and she got in the passenger seat, but didn't buckle. 

Dom got behind the wheel and peeled off. They were at Dom's house in about 5 minutes. "Nice," Isabella said.

"You won't think that after you see the house after a party," Dom smirked. They walked in the house and up the stairs to the last bedroom on the right. "This is my room, that by the bathroom is Leon's room and the room on the far side of the bathroom is Jesse's room and the basement is Vince's room. This is your room. For now you will have to share it with my sister, Mia unless you want the attic for now?" 

"No, this is fine. I just won't unpack until she is moved out," Isabella said making room by the door and putting her box down. She put her garbage bag on the other side of it and looked around. 

Dom didn't say anything as she looked out the window. Dom heard the downstairs door slam so he walked to the top of the staircase and started talking to someone. Isabella took off her DC shoes and baggy pants and her top. She walked over to her garbage bag and looked through it for her denim skirt and spaghetti strap. She was only dressed in a see-through g-sting as Dom walked back in.

"Well, I could get used to this," Dom said studying her up and down.

Isabella didn't move an inch as she found her denim skirt and pulled it up. "Don't get too used to it," Isabella smirked and forgot the spaghetti strap and grabbed a t-shirt that said "YES! They are real!" and put it on over her bouncy boobs.

"Mmmmm," Dom said. "I think I might come watch you dress every morning," he said and then he whistled.   
            "Maybe, if you are a good boy," Isabella joked as she walked down the stairs and into the living room to the kitchen with her notebook. Dom followed close behind staring at her ass.

Isabella started to take inventory as Dom sat at the dinner table. When she finished she said, "I am going to need some money to go shopping tomorrow. About $150," she said without missing a beat.

"What?" Dom asked quickly startled. 

"I am going to need about one-hundred-and-fifty dollars for shopping tomorrow," Isabella said again this time double checking her list.

"For what?" Dom said looking at her quizzically. 

"Groceries, how bout this… I'll make dinner tonight with the things you have here and if you like it then you will give me the money for groceries and if you don't then I will pay for groceries. Oh, and I'm gonna need to borrow your car tomorrow too," Isabella said as she started pulling things out of the refrigerator and freezer for dinner. 

OK… ALL MY LOYAL FANS R&R! LOVE YA!


	4. Ch 4 Making Plans

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~ Hey peeps! Sorry it has been SO long… lol just kidding… only 1 day I know… R&R… I need ideas!

Did she just ask to borrow Dom's car? Dom gave Isabella a quizzical look. There was no way in hell she was gonna borrow HIS car. Forget that. "You can borrow Jesse's or Leon's, but not mine. I need it," Dom said. 

Isabella laughed. "Like hell you need it just to drive to the garage. I'm gonna borrow your car if I have to fight you for it. Just drive mine home tonight if it is fixed. If it isn't then ride home with the guys. Now leave me alone while I start making dinner," Isabella said leaning far down to grab a pot off of the bottom shelf giving Dom a great look at her ass. Isabella smiled to herself. She had got him. He was a little ticked at her, but was so enthralled with her ass that it really didn't matter anyways.

Dom gave a purring sound in his throat. She was gonna give him a heart attack if she didn't watch it. That ass though. He couldn't force himself to stop staring. Sure he had seen tons of girls that were hot, but Isabella had this ora about her that just… what the hell was he talking about. He couldn't be attracted to their house cleaner. But man she was… Dom couldn't describe it, so he got up and sat on the couch and turned on the TV watching Gone in Sixty Seconds for the hundredth time. That Nicholas Cage knew how to drive cars.

Isabella went to work and started to make Lasagna and Fried Chicken. She didn't know what kind of food they liked so she made her two favorite meals. No one could saw no to her favorite meals. Not even Dom. She was gonna get that money one way or another. While the home-made Lasagna was in the oven, Isabella placed the fried chicken in the skillet and started making a stuffing mix she found in the cupboard. Isabella started on the fruit salad at the same time. It wasn't that hard. She found peaches, apples, bananas, and mini oranges in the cupboard and on the counter. She finished the fried chicken and lasagna at about the same time and put them on the table. Isabella finished everything a little later and called the garage on her cell and told the guys to get their asses home if they wanted any dinner. They didn't know who she was, but to have a woman cook for them was enough to have them running out of the garage and racing home. 

Isabella set the table and everyone got home a second later. Jesse said prayer, they ate, and Dom gave her $175 for grocery shopping, but said she could drive Jesse's car still. Isabella said fine. She had got the grocery money. The rest of that money would come tonight. 

Isabella already had her plan made. At ten she would say she was going for a run and take Jesse's car down to the races and race for 5 thou. If she won it would be twenty thousand she would be getting. That would be enough for now. She had to save up if she wanted to buy a house of her own where she could raise little Emma. 

~Author's Note~

Who is Emma? Will Dom catch Isabella and get upset at her? Will Dom try to sneak into bed with her in the middle of the night? We will find out on the next segment of Finding love… aren't I mean? I will try to have another chapter posted by or on Monday. Talk to all my peeps soon. PS I would really appreciate some words of encouragement and advice… I know I sound like a fricken fool when I talk about cars, but hell what can you say? I grew up in a Mormon family and look how I turned out… my mama told me not to come back home so I moved out… but enough about me… I want reviews!!! Love ya'll  


	5. Ch 5 Who's Emma?

~Author's note~ Sorry… It is Monday… lol… only 1 week late! Sorry…. Just keep sending those reviews and I'll be HAPPY!!! 

Dom's POV:

I woke up to a creaking floor board on the stairs. Someone was either sneaking in or out. I sat up in bed as the creak was coming closer to my room, so I hopped out of bed and ran to the door. I opened it quickly to see Isabella standing 3 steps away from my door. "What are you doing?" I asked upset that she was up.

"I'm going to bed," she said suddenly hurrying off to her room. 

"It's almost 2 in the morning… where were you?" I asked following her. 

"Out, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed," she said opening the door to Mia's room. 

"No," I whispered hoarsely and pulled the door closed and drug her down the stairs to the kitchen. "Where were you and don't lie to me?" 

"Like I said I had to get out of the house for a little while. Now I'm back. What's the big deal?" she asked looking down at her hands. There was something she wasn't telling me.

"Tell me!" I hissed at her not wanting to wake anyone else. 

"I went racing damn it. Is it that important? I went racing tonight, ok Dom…" she said and wiped a tear from her eye. 

I looked shocked. She went racing, but, "In whose car?" I asked sitting across from her now. 

"Jesse. He gave me his keys so that I could sleep in tomorrow while you all went to work. Don't be mad at him. I'm the one who lied to him. Dom, don't me mad at me please," Isabelle looked up and faced me. "Please," she said again and let some tears fall silently. 

"I'm just disappointed in you is all. Why did you? I mean why didn't you tell anyone you were going?" I asked looking down, not wanting to see her cry.

"I didn't tell you because it is something I need. I need the money. No, not for drugs, but I needed the money," she said whipping the tears away with the sleeve of a gorgeous low black V-new sweat shirt. 

"Isabella, I know we just met, but if you needed money all you had to do was ask. I, I mean the whole team and I have a bank account with a lot of money. If you wanted a loan all you had to do was say so. I wouldn't hold it to you. I'm a pretty good guy. What did you need the money for? What was so important that you had to lie to Jesse, sneak out, and then sneak back in?" I asked looking up at her now. 

"Emma. Emma is more important than anything in the whole world," Isabella said as she put her head in her hands and balled. 

"Who's Emma?" I asked confused. 

"My daughter," She sobbed out. "Emma is my daughter."

I got up in shock and walked over to the counter and grabbed a tear and sat down next to Isabella and started whipping tears away. "You never told me you had a daughter," I said letting her lean into me as she stopped crying. Her breath became even and she passed out in my arms. 

I lifted her and carried her into my room. Mia was lying all across the bed… Isabella wouldn't e able to sleep there. So I took Isabella into my room and layed her across my bed. I took her shoes off and layed next to her. I was only in my boxers, but I didn't care. I snuggled next to her and fell asleep listening to the silent intake and exhale of her breath with only one thing on my mind. "Who was Emma?"

~Author's Note~

So… what did you think? There is going to be a very interesting twist coming up so just wait… Who is the father? Muhahahaha… I'll update asap 


	6. Ch 6 Learning The Truth

Author's Note~ More Reviews please… tell me what you want to happen in the story and I will try to fit it in… sorry to all of you who are a lil pissed that I made Letty a lesbian, but I wanted to get rid of her fast… sorry… BTW… I'm not changing my story… I mean everything I have already written… if you don't like it don't read anymore… And this is just for LinLin I really appreciate your input, but I'm not changing anything just because you don't like it. If you really hate it so much then why don't you just not read anymore? That's all I really have to say. I appreciate all the reviews. Keep 'em coming. Talk to u all soon… luv, your esa

Isabella's POV~

I yawned stretching my arms, but my left arm wouldn't budge. I opened my eyes confused. "Where the hell am I?" I thought as I saw a heavy tan arm holding onto me tightly. "OH NO! Please say I didn't sleep with anyone last night… please please please…" I thought as I rolled over to see Dom lying there. I had all my clothes on so I knew nothing had happened. 

Then I remembered telling Dom everything last night. "Damn it!" I thought. "Now I'm gonna have to explain Emma. Emma… today is Wednesday so that mean that she is going to go to Day Care at Lil Tykes Day Care off of 5th and Rose Avenue," I sighed thinking of all the fun she would have playing with the other babies. I smiled thinking about this.

"I think I could get used to this. I think I could defiantly get used to this," Dom said tearing me from my thoughts. I just realized that his head was only a couple of inches from my boobs, which were of course in a push-up bra. 

I snuggled down in the bed rolling on my stomach so that he couldn't see anymore. "I liked snuggling with you last night. It was comforting," I said smiling. 

"First things first, who is Emma?" Dom asked seriously now. I knew that I had to answer him truthfully. 

"Emma is my daughter. She is 18 months old and is living with my mom and step-dad. Not by my choice let me tell you," I said looking down into the bed. It was a sad and embarrassing story.

"Why do they have her?" Dom asked watching me carefully.

"You're gonna have to hear it from the beginning before I tell you that," I said clearing my throat.   
            "Alright, we have all morning," Dom said watching me carefully.

"My mom and step-dad have tried and tried to have children, but she is infertile because of me. After I was born she had to have her tubes tied. Well they thought that God would give them a miracle," Dom snorted and I looked over at him.

"Keep going," he said encouragingly.

"Well my step-dad Art decided that since my mom couldn't that he was going to have a child anyways. He molested my older sister, but she was on the pill and didn't get pregnant. Anna told my mom, but my mom did nothing. So she moved in with our dad. My mom and dad fought for custody of me and the judge decided I should stay with Art and my mom. Well Art decided to move on to me. I was a virgin. He took my virginity. I fought him, but I always lost. I had told my mom, but she did nothing. She said that it was the only way. I told my dad and he tried to kidnap me, but got arrested for it. So I was forced to stay. Every night for 3 months he would sneak in my room and rape me. I have nightmares of it," I started crying, but kept going. 

"I had Emma about 2 years ago and since my mom was my guardian she signed a form saying that I gave up all rights to Emma and when I turned 18 about a year ago they kicked me out and I have been working to save money so that I can take her away. She is all I have. She is what stopped him from touching me. When I got pregnant it was like I was a goddess. They got me anything I needed for Emma. I still went to school and graduated with my class, but it wasn't the same. Now I have sworn that I will get Emma no matter what it takes. I won't have her… have Art do to her what he did to me. It is immoral and I won't let him touch her! I won't!" I yelled and started crying. Dom put his arms around me and we sat up on the bed. I was balling and he was rubbing my back. 

"Shh… It's ok baby. It's ok. We'll get her back for you. We will get her back. Don't worry. We'll get her back for you," Dom said. I stopped crying and looked him in the eyes.

"You'll help me?" I asked with a tear streaked face.

"Ya," he said putting my hair behind my ear.

I leaned forward and kissed him. No one had been as kind to me as he was right now. It was my first kiss… my first kiss that I had wanted. I kissed him softly and he lengthened it. He took over and begged me to open my mouth a little more with his tongue. I didn't know what I was doing, but I did and as he stuck his tongue in my mouth I felt the most wonderful feeling in my stomach. I felt all warm, and I felt a wetness down below that I had never felt before. 

I liked it, but Dom pulled back. "Let's go get breakfast," he said. 

I leaned in for another kiss, but Dom shook his head. "Not now, you're getting me all wired up and I don't think you will like me after, if we did, I mean if you want to," Dom was mumbling, but I understood and got out of bed.

Author's Note:~ Tell me what you think of this chappy… love ya'll!  


	7. Ch 7

Author's Note: I'm so tired... go so much to do, so if you don't hear from me for a couple of days that's what's goin on. I'm sleeping. Long week. Long ass day. I may write a couple of chappys today because I am so bored, but I know I probably won't get any in tomorrow or this weekend. Love ya'll. And this is to all of you who have been reviewing. Thanks a million! You are what is keeping this story going. I love the support. And please remember that I love reviews. Good or bad, but I am not forcing you to read my story so if you don't like it just say so... don't drag on and on about stuff I don't care about. BUT I love my FANS!!! Talk to u all soon. And this is to Vic79, Molly, Angel1411, Scottish Lass, and of course to my #1 ESA... thank you so much for the support I love you all. Alright enough mushy crap. ON WITH THE SHOW! Isabella's POV:  
After a quick shower I rushed downstairs to find no one there. I looked out the window and there was only 2 cars out front. Dom's and mine. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the kitchen to start breakfast for Dom and I. I got out a pan and made my special scrambled eggs and bacon happy face with a strawberry for the nose. I hurried up and sat the table and got us orange juice. I cleaned up Mia's mess from this morning and I whipped the table clean. I sat the table and sat down. "Dom sure does take a lot of time," I thought to myself. "DOM!" I screamed. I heard a loud bump as if he had hit his head. Then I heard someone running down the stairs and he ran in the kitchen. "What! What's wrong?" He asked worried rubbing his right hand on his cute bald head. "Breakfast is served," I said smiling. He frowned and sat down next to me. That's when I saw the blood on his hand. I closed my eyes and sighed, then got up and got the first aid kit from the far right cabinet. I put it next to Dom and started working on his head. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "Well, you should be," he said softly. "Well if you would of hurried instead of taking your time!" I said back. "Well if you wouldn't of got me all wound up I wouldn't of taken so much time!" he huffed back. My eyes got wide and I didn't say anything. I finished putting a band-aid on his head and I through the garbage away and put the first aid kit away. When I sat back down at the table Dom was looking down at his plate, he hadn't taken a bite yet. "I didn't poison it," I said softly. He looked up and into my eyes. He was embarrassed. I don't think he had meant to saw what he had. It was almost funny. "Will you say prayer?" I asked softly. He nodded. Dom cleared his throat. Dom folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Prayer," he said laughing. I glared at him. "Fine I will," I said shaking my head. "Father who art thou in heaven, please bless this food, for the nourishment and strength it will give us. Please bless that the boys can get their work done at the garage safely today and that none of them will get hurt. Please bless that Mia will no slice her hand off while serving the people at the restaurant. Please bless she can get her studies done. Please bless Dominic that he ma y get all the paperwork done that he has to today. Please bless that I can get the grocery shopping and chores done. Please bless us all that we may complete our daily tasks that no harm or accident will befall us. Please bless all those who can't be with us that they are safe and can be with us soon. Thank you for the many blessings you have given us today. In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen." I opened my eyes and grabbed my for and started to cut my eggs, "Amen," Dom said softly. "I am sorry." I just ate in silence. "I really am sorry," Dom said a little louder. "I know. How does your head feel," I asked changing the subject. "It hurts, but it will be ok," he said eating. "Mmm... what did you put in here?" He said referring to the eggs." "Herbs," I said softly eating some more. Dom gulped his orange juice and drank it all in one sip. "And this? I know it isn't herbs." "Strawberry juice," I said eating some more. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Dom asked eating his bacon with his hands. "Before I was pregnant with Emma I wanted to be a cook. I was taking classes at the local college. Then when I got pregnant I couldn't go to class anymore. I couldn't afford to pay for it. I was trying to save up for Emma," I said standing and bringing my plate and cup to the sink. I poured the rest of my breakfast in the disposal and turned it on. "I'm sorry," Dom said again looking down. "There is nothing to be sorry about," I said smoothly. "I'm going to go get Jesse's keys and go do some shopping. I will see you tonight. What time should I expect you?" I asked knotting a towel in my hands. "I will be home around five, but the guys will be home a little after that. Maybe five-thirty or six. Mia and Brian will be in and out all day. They found this cute little apartment over-looking the beach and are in the process of moving in," Dom said plucking up his strawberry and eating it. I picked up his plate and silverware, but he grabbed my wrist. "I can get it," he said looking deep into my eyes. I dropped the plate on the table and kissed him softly. I pulled back quickly though. "I'm sorry. I have to go," I said quickly backing out of the room. I ran up to Mia's room and pocketed the money Dom gave me last night and Jesse's keys. I looked all over for my keys, but couldn't find them. Dom's room. The realization hit me like a bag of bricks. I didn't want to go in there. It would smell like him and just the thought of that made my knees weak. I wanted him to hold me, but what the hell was I doing? I kissed him twice, told him about Emma, and cried on his shoulder and I just met him yesterday. "Idiot," I said aloud. "Who's an idiot?" Dom asked. I jumped. Damn! He was supposed to be gone at the shop by now and my knees were getting weak just looking at him. "No one," I said and looked down. Dom came and sat by me on the bed. "Aren't you going to be late to work?" I asked. "You can never be late when you own the place," he said looking at me in the eyes. He had the brownest eyes. His chiseled face and structured body. My lip trembled wanting to kiss him. He was so handsome. Who wouldn't want to be with him? He licked his lips and leaned forward, almost in slow motion. He caught me, I was just a deer struck in the headlights, but they were good headlights. I leaned forward trying to hurry it. I wanted him, I'd never felt like this. When Art kissed me I felt gross and horrible and always had to shower after wards. When Dom kissed me I felt like he was giving me the world and then some. Dom kissed me softly, but he deepened the kiss. I allowed his tongue to come in and I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach again. It felt so right. I wanted him so bad. I let out a soft sound. I didn't know what it was, but when Dom kissed me I felt so good. I let out another one as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so right. I put my hands around his neck as he rubbed my back. He pulled me up in his lap and took me to a whole new level of pleasure. Just sitting there felt so right. We fit together so perfectly. Then I felt something that almost scared me. I felt something very hot underneath where I was sitting. It was apart of Dom. I knew what it was immediately. Art had one. It hurt really bad. I pulled out of the kiss and looked down. "What's wrong?" Dom asked, but when he saw my face I think he knew. "I'm sorry. I'm going way too fast, aren't I? I'll slow down," he said lifting my chin with him fingers. "No, it's just... I don't want it to hurt. I get this feeling that I have never felt before when I see you. I just want you to hold me. I don't know how I have lived my life without you and I've only known you a day. I'm scared I guess that you will hurt me," I said honestly. "Bella," he said. I liked the sound of it. "I swear I will never hurt you the way that disgrace of a man Art did. I will never hurt you in any way. And if I ever do, you have full permission to scream at me for it," he said smiling. "Boy Scouts Honor," he put two fingers up. I smacked his shoulder, "You've never been in the boy scouts!" His smile got bigger, "I know, if I was I wouldn't be doing this." He immediately started tickling me. I screamed and couldn't stop laughing. I tried to stop his hands, but they were all over me tickling me. Then I fell and hit the ground still laughing. A/N~ Will Isabella be ok? Will Dom accept her feelings for him? Or does he just wanna one-night stand? Find out in the next segment of Finding Love. Coming Soon to a town near you! 


	8. Ch 8

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1A/N~ Hey all… I'm glad u like the last chapter. I'm going on. I have like 3 chapters written for future reference… not on here yet because it is father in the story. Bad things happen… MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol! R&R

ISABELLA'S POV~

I was laughing so hard that the pain in my back didn't register in my mind until it was too late. I was already crying from the pain of it, but since I was laughing Dom thought that I was ok. We were both sitting on the floor, sprawled. Dom was half on the bed, half off. 

"Dom," I said in between tears. "It hurts," I had my hand on my back massaging it. I could tell that I had scraped some skin off. It hurt so badly. 

"What is it?" Dom asked looking at me confused. 

I rolled over on my stomach and lifted my shirt a little showing him. 

"Ow, did you just do that?" he asked getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom. He came back with a band-aid a second later and massaged the owie softly. Then he put the band-aid on and kissed it all better. 

"All better," he said smiling. 

I smiled back. It still hurt a little, but I didn't really care. Dom had actually gotten me a band-aid and I didn't even ask him too. Before the situation could get anymore out of hand I said, "You have to get to work and I have a lot of shopping and cleaning to do today. So I guess I will see you tonight." I got up and walked right into his room to grab my shoes. They were just a pair of skater shoes, but they were comfy so I slipped them on. 

"No kiss?" Dom asked from the door smiling mischievously. 

"Not for bad boys who sneak up on me," I replied slipping the other one on. 

"I'm not a bad boy, only misinterpreted."

"Do you even know what that word means?" I joked walking towards the door so I could go down the hall, then down the stairs, and into Jesse's Jetta.

Dom didn't even give me a chance to fight as he hugged me tightly and kissed me so softly, then he deepened it and kissed me harder as if wanting something. I moaned and felt all those feelings in my stomach again so I pushed back.

"You Mr. Toretto are very addicting," I said pulling back a little and smiling at him. "I have to start my shopping or dinner won't be done for you when you get home." 

"Well what if I want desert early?" Dom asked leaning in and kissing my neck. 

"Bad!" I said laughing and lightly hitting him on the head. "No desert until after dinner. You will spoil your appetite, in more ways than one. If you are a good boy I will think of sleeping with you, and I mean sleeping, not anything else. Is that a good reward?" I ask smiling.

"I know of a better one, but I will be a good boy and be patient," with that Dom kissed my forehead and held my hand as we walked down stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door. He walked me to my car and we kissed again, this time on the mouth full out, then he put me in the driver's seat, buckled me in, and shut my door waving goodbye to me as I drove off down the road.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Today I was getting my own room, but it seemed that I never had it in the first place. It seems almost as though this is going to be my room. 

I was standing looking in Dom's room thinking these thoughts. I was supposed to be cleaning it, but I hadn't started yet. I had already started dinner and it was in the oven. We were going to have enchiladas for dinner with salad, rolls and home made orange juice from this morning and a strawberry cheese cake pie. It was already sitting in the refrigerator cooling. All I had to do was pull out the enchiladas at four-forty-five, put in the rolls and set the table. 

Dom's room was gonna be last, I decided. I cleaned Vince's room. It was a pig-sty with bandages and clothes EVERYWHERE! It took me over fifty minutes to clean. I moved to Jesse's room next. It was pretty clean if you didn't count all the car magazines on the floor and unmade bed. His was the cleanest except for Mia's where I didn't have to do a thing because it was almost empty except for the bed, chest and dresser which had my stuff in it now. 

Leon's room was next and was by far the worst. Clothes clattered the floor, an unmade bed, dishes and cups everywhere, and magazines here, and there, and everywhere! The closet looked like a dungeon that had never been used and there was mold in three or four cups.  This room took me about an hour to clean. 

It was almost four by the time I had finished. Dom's room was next. I made our bed. Our bed? Had I just said 'our bed'? What was going on here? 

Well then I put the clean clothes on hangers and folded the laundry. All that was left were his jockeys and boxers to put away. I opened the drawers and put them in quickly. Then I saw it. It was a picture. I was feeling a little noisy… why would this picture be in his sock drawer. 

It was a picture of him and this dark chick with an inscription on the bottom. 'Dom and Letty FOREVER'. I dropped it back in the drawer feeling sick. Dom was taken and he was playing around with the maid. I felt gross. I had to go take another shower. When I came out I had scrubbed my skin down to the core. I was sore, and while washing I had felt the band-aid and thrown it in the garbage. I didn't want it.

  


It was four-fifteen by this time, so I put on a black sweater with FOREVER SINGLE written on the front and a pair of sweats. I didn't care what I looked like so I just put my head in a messy ponytail and skipped down stairs to the kitchen. When I got there I sat the table for everyone, except me, took the enchiladas out and put the rolls in. I sat on the counter and drank a cup of cocoa. I didn't care anymore. If I saved up enough I could be out on my own with Emma. I had to look forward to that. That was the only stable thing in my life right now. 

I didn't want to be here when everyone got home I decided, so I left a note.

'Boys, It's Isabelle here. I'm outtie at the moment. I have something to take care of and I will be home late. There is Strawberry Cream Cheese Pie in the refrigerator for AFTER dinner. The rolls need to be taken out of the oven at five-fifteen and that's about all. Don't save me any I already had some. Your rooms are clean for once. They better STAY that way. And don't eat anything except what I put out. If you do you'll be paying for it. DEEPLY! Have a good night boys. –Izzy

DOM'S POV~

"Where do you think she went man?" Leon asked getting an oven mitt and taking the rolls out. He sat them on the table and sat next to me at the table.

"I have no idea. I hope she's ok," I said thinking where the hell she should of gone and why she didn't call and tell me where she was going. 

Vince said prayer and we ate. Vince and Leon joked, but Jesse and I sat quiet. He was really quiet since the accident. His scars were healing nicely, but the emotional wounds would be there a long time I knew. I knew mine would. 

When dinner was done I assigned Vince and Leon the job of cleaning up so that Isabelle didn't have any work to do. She would just go to bed because she had already had a hard day.

They didn't complain and they went their separate ways when that was done. I grabbed a Corona and went to the TV and watched the news. Nothing interesting so I flicked on a movie. Die Hard with Bruce Willis. That's the last thing I remember.

ISABELLA'S POV~ 

I parked the car across the street from the house and grabbed my purse. I had just gone out to dinner at Subway, went to the beach, swam, and parked across the street from my mom's house to see if I could see a glance of Emma. I didn't though. Why in the world had they chose L.A. of all places in the world to move us? 

I knew they wanted to get away so that Emma would never know that I was her mother and so that everyone else would think that they were her real parents. I didn't care though. Everything else was great. There was a blue light coming out the living room window. Someone had fallen asleep to a movie. Hopefully Dom was in his room and I could sneak up to mine. 

I walked in the back door this time and closed it silently and took of my sneakers. I held them in my hand, with my purse on my shoulder, when... I walked into the living room to see Dom asleep on the floor with his hand cradling his head. I ignored it and went upstairs and disposed of my purse and shoes by the Mia's door. Excuse me my door. I threw off the sweater and put on a tank top of Dom's and left my sweats on. I changed my socks and walked over to Dom's room and grabbed one of his shoes and smiled to myself...

A/N~ What is she gonna do with the shoe? R&R


	9. Ch 9

A/N~ I know you are all waiting to find out what Izzy does with the shoe so here we go… BUT FIRST… thanks to mypinktutu… Scottish lass2… Angel1411… and Vic79. Thanks a million to the reviews. OH WAIT… I fotgot 2 ppl. Molly I love ya chicka. I will use your advice too, but you'll have to wait and see. And to my #1 ESA DAWN… I love u... and I will write a chapter in your story as soon as I'm done with this one. Love ya'll thanks for the reviews. I can't wait to hear more. 

Dom's POV: 

I heard Isabella come in. She walked right passed me and upstairs. I heard her walking around up there. I knew she had seen me. I was hopping she would stop and tell me it was time for bed or something, but no. I don't understand what is up with her. She is supposed to be… I don't know what she is supposed to be. I know what I want her to be. I want her to be mine. I don't know what has happened from this morning until now, but I want to find out. 

I didn't move though. I didn't have the energy and she was probably in bed by now. Maybe I could go up and watch her sleep. NO! I'm not a stalker. I could get up and get into bed with her and tell her I was worried about her. Ya… that's what I will do. 

IZZY'S POV~

I was standing at the top of the stairs looking down. I would have to be quick. The floors creaked so I could have to be fast. I looked down at him and he had his eyes open, but he was deep in thought. Probably on that girl in the picture, Letty. Remembering the picture I put my hand to my mouth. I couldn't be toying with his emotions if he was just waiting for her to come back. If she was on vacation or something. No one had said anything about her though. They would have.

I really liked him though. I didn't know what to do. I bit my lip as a tear ran down my face. I really didn't know what to do. Should I keep going down this road and see if Dom and I could ever become something, or should I drop it now. He was so handsome and so kind. He was letting me live in his house. 

This was the most asinine thing I have ever thought about. I really liked Dom and I was gonna let him slip from my fingers because I didn't know. 

I shoe dropped from my hand and made a light thump on the ground. I turned and walked to my room with tears dripping down my face. I didn't want to ruin anything that he might have with that Letty chick. I didn't really want to ruin anything that. 

I shut the door behind me and locked it. I leaned against it for support and I fell to the ground crying silent tears for everything I've ever lost. Mostly for Emma though. I shouldn't let Dom slip from my hands as Emma had, but what was I supposed to do?

I was hyperventilating I was crying so hard so I calmed my self from counting backwards from 10 to 1. By one the tears had stopped and I was breathing normally. I knew my eyes were puffy. My face was wet so I whipped the tears away. 

Getting up I walked over to the dresser. It had a mirror above it and I looked at my reflection. I looked like shit. I grabbed a Kleenex and blew my nose. I jumped at the knock on the door.

I didn't say anything, then I heard a voice that almost made me wish I was back at Art's house, but at the same time made me feel so peaceful. These two feelings were battling each other as I answered, "Who is it?"

"Dom," the low husky voice answered. "Are you alright?"

Dom's POV~

I stood on the other side of the door with my hand resting on it. Isabelle was on the other side. I wanted to be there with her. Inside the room.

"Yes I am fine Dom. What else did you need?" Isabella's voice returned. It was a lie I knew. I heard the sound of her voice and I knew she had been crying again. I wanted to hold and comfort her. I longed for her to open the door and let me hold her tightly. I wanted her to know everything was alright. I so badly wanted to answer, you, but I knew I wouldn't say that.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" the words came from myself so naturally I didn't even know I had said them. What was I thinking of?

I could here Isabella doing something on her dresser and I knew she was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. I saw her cry the first tear. I did. I heard the shoe drop. By the time I got upstairs I looked at it and realized it was my shoe. Why had she had my shoe I didn't know. Why she was standing there in the first place I didn't know. 

The door opened and I walked in. I didn't even wait for the door to close before I took her tightly into a hug. I had needed this all day. I forgot the feeling of you get knowing someone cares so much about you. 

It was a great feeling all day to know she was at home waiting for me. I loved that feeling and when she wasn't home when I got here I was so scared she wouldn't come home. I wasn't even in the mood to talk with the guys about tomorrow's races. That is something I have never been afraid to do.

Holding her just felt right and when she started crying I kissed her forehead and rocked her softly. I smirked. 

"What?" she said through tears. It was so cute I did it again.

"I thought you were a tough girl when I first saw you kicking your car," I said smiling.

ISABELLA'S POV~

I thought of the girl in the picture and pushed away form him. She was a tough girl. Maybe he wasn't attracted to emotionally unstable girls. I backed up and sat down against the wall underneath the window.

Dom looked at me confused and rubbed his head. "What am I doing wrong Izzy? Tell me what's wrong and I will help you," Dom said moving his hands down to his face and rubbing it. He moved forward and squatted in front of me. I put my knees up and bite my lip. Dom rubbed my knees. He looked so open and vulnerable. Something he NEVER is, but I don't know him. 

I chewed on my bottom lip thinking of how to put this. "I… alright I feel like a confused teenager. I don't know what I feel for you. I know I care about you and can't bear the thought of moving out. You and the guys are so nice. I… alright here I go," I looked up at him and looked him right in the eyes. "I did a bad thing," I laughed at myself realizing what I had said.

"Do I need to spank you?" Dom asked joking. I think he understood the lookin my eyes because he became all serious. "What did you do?"

"I… I was putting away clothes and cleaning rooms today," I said taking a breath.

"And that's a bad thing?" Dom asked me. I just looked down. I shouldn't have been poking around. 

"Well I was straightening your drawers and well…" I said playing with a string on my pants when Dom interrupted me. 

"You saw the picture huh," Dom said all-knowingly and I just nodded. "That's my ex girlfriend Letty." 

Dom explained and I just nodded. He told me she had become Lesbian. He said it with disgust. I didn't know what to say. Basically I really didn't want to know anymore. I just wanted to apologize. Ok, that is a lie. I really did want to know and now that I did I didn't know what to say. 

"Ohhh," I said. I didn't know what was going to happen now. 

"Pretty much I really don't care about her. I will always feel for her, but I have gotten over her. I want you now. That is unless you don't want me. Then I'd totally understand.   
I stood up and said, "Well pretty much all I want right now is to go to bed," I walked over to the bed and started undoing the covers. Dom looked a little strange. 

"I just told you I wanted you and you don't tell me anything back?" Dom asked looking hurt.

"Like I said, I'm going to bed," I think those words hurt Dom because he started walking towards the door.

"Oh, your gonna turn the lights off, thanks," I said smiling.

"What the HELL?!" Dom asked extremely pissed now. 

He hit the wall and the lights went out and right before he walked out I said, "Aren't you coming to bed honey? You were a good boy tonight." 

I smiled and he slammed my door. Now that didn't go as I had planned. My smile changed into a frown and I got up out of bed and walked over to Dom's room. His door was open and he was pacing his room when I walked in. 

"What now?" he hissed at me.

"I'm ready for bed," I said and got under the covers in his bed. 

Dom looked like he was about to kill me. 

"Look, I told you how I feel this morning and nothing has changed since then. I was a little confused for a while there, but once you explained Letty to me I understand. I really like you Dom and I don't know how've I have grown to love you so much so quickly. I don't know if it is love, but I care about you a lot and I am so tired of talking. I just wanna go to bed. You up for that?" I asked biting my lip hoping my joking around wouldn't bother him.

"Alright," he said pulling his pants off. He only had on a pair of jockeys underneath and I saw the whole outline of him. I just bit my lip and looked away as I got our bed unmade and ready to get in. When he came up to me he wasn't wearing a shirt and I could have moaned. He was so handsome. All those rippling muscles and his tan skin. 

He slipped me into his arms and hugged me. He leaned down and kissed me bringing up all those butterflies in my stomach now. I moaned wrapping my arms around him. He pulled away and looked down. I followed his gaze down to his enlarging ……. When I looked back up my eyes were big. 

"Time for bed," he said and we snuggled under the covers. He kissed my forehead and we warapped our arms around each other and fell asleep.

A/N~ Alright really shitty I know, but I'm so tired and it is late. I have to leave for an appointment and then to work. Esa, I will write another chapter for yours on either Monday or Tuesday. I love all my undying fans. R&R


	10. Ch 10 Sweet Hellos and Horrid Goodbyes

A/N~ Long time I know, but I have a good excuse… alright I don't, but still… I gotta a whole lot of shit to type right now, so hang on tight. Don't forget to R&R at the end. 

Race night! I was so ready. Dom actually let me race. He told me he thought it was great that I was racing, but that he wanted to be with me when I did so that he knew I was ok and he didn't have to worry if I did get into an accident. And blah blah blah. I knew I was a baby at times, but since the other night when we snuggled and actually slept together. NOT SEX, just held each other as we slept, I've felt a whole lot closer to Dom. He's tried to entice me a couple of times, but I'm planning on it happening tonight. Win or lose I am gonna have the man of my dreams tonight. I know about sex, but Dom is gonna teach me about pleasure. Something I am learning a little about every time I see Dom without a shirt, every time he touches me, kisses me, even looks at me. I feel those butterflies and I just want to kiss him and run my hands over his sculpted muscles. 

I moan thinking about him, but realizing where I was I just shook my head. The engines revved and purred as I sat in my seat with Evanessance blearing in my speakers. It was the song Bring Me to Life. That song just got my adrenaline pumping. Hector, or the fat guy, as I called him threw his arms down and I was in gear. I shifted up to second, then third. I was equal with this dude who was at the far right, but the other two were dragging. I had passed the Honda and Lancer right away. 

They didn't know who they were dealing with. I knew that this Mazda RX-7 was going to be a problem. It wasn't Dom, but it still got me a little uneasy, so I shifted up to fourth and fifth and hit my NOS. That was my first mistake. The Mazda passed in front of me so fast. On my steering wheel I turned Evanessance up louder and drove on. I wasn't equal to him yet, but I was making it. For some reason he was slowing down a little. The finish line was only a few hundred feet away, so I waited. He hit his NOS a second too late. I went flying passed him and won by only a half a car length. 

I slowed down and got out. I jumped into Dom's arms. "I was worried about you for a second there, but I knew you'd pull through," Dom said putting me down after swinging me around. 

I didn't even wait, but the second my feet were on the ground I jumped back up, wrapped my legs around him, and kissed him as best as I knew how. I heard some whoops go up from the crowd and I let my tongue in. I pulled back and looked at him. He had a spark in his eyes. I just smiled and said, "I'll have to wait to unwrap my prize."

Dom opened his mouth at this, but closed it again and said, "We'll finish this tonight. Make no mistakes." 

"WAIT," I almost yelled. "My money… FATTY!" I yelled and saw Hector coming through the crowd with my money shaking his head.

"You best control that girl or I'll take some of the proceeds and put it into counseling for the harassment I receive," he said smiling big. I took my money and stuck it in my panties for everyone to see. 

I think Dom and I would kill you if you went after it," I said smiling. "Where was I? Oh… yes…" I said leaning back up and kissing Dom again. This time I nibbled his lip before pulling down. "mmm, you taste extra delicious tonight." 

"Party my house," he said to Hector as well as to me. "Big party tonight." 

Hector laughed and yelled to the crowd telling them. Everyone congratulated me then Leon screamed, "COPS!" That was enough to have me run, but Dom caught my arm first.

"Be careful," he said softly.

"You too," I kissed him softly before running to my car and hopping in. I raced down the road and out of sight.

Dom's POV:

"Monique, I told you I'm going out with Isabella, besides your marrying Edwin. I though you wanted to talk about your car," I said exasperated. "DAMN Monique I said NO, more like HELL NO!" God she just wouldn't listen, so I pushed her back and stepped a couple steps away from her. We had been standing here since the party started ten minutes ago. Isabella had gone upstairs to get our room ready. I was standing here, by the picnic table talking to a drunk Monique. Letty had done the same thing, telling me that she was here to talk to me about her car, then trying to get me to kiss her.

*FLASHBACK*

"DOMINICK!" Letty hollered across the room. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IT'S ABOUT MY CAR! IT CAN"T WAIT!" she finished after seeing the annoyed expression on my face, so I told this chick to wait while I took car of something. I wasn't drunk yet, just a little tipsy as my mom used to say. 

So I followed Letty out the door. She went on about something. It was a lie I could tell. If there was really something wrong with her car she'd go to Jesse with it or deal with it herself. Something was amiss here so I told her straight out. 

She looked hot in those tight hip huggers and halter. She didn't look like the sluts. She told you straight out when the racer chasers just teased you until you took them. "What?" I said. She had said something and it looked important. "I didn't hear you."

She shoved me down. I thought she was pissed, but I didn't get right up because she straddled me and we shared our first kiss. From then on she was my girl. 

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

"Monique if you got nothing to tell me about your car then I think you should leave," I said positioning myself so that she couldn't knock me down.

Monique started crying then. I didn't know if they were real or not, so I hugged her. Whenever a girl cries it always melts my heart. "Your like my sister to me Monique. I could never feel for you like that. I'm sorry," I said rocking her in my arms. I kissed her on her forehead like I do Mia.

I didn't see it coming, but Monique wrapped her arms around me and before I could stop her she kissed me. She stuck her tongue right in my mouth. I was disgusted so I shoved her back. Then I heard it. It was a soft cry and when I looked over to the house and saw Isabella standing there. She had seen everything. She turned around with big puffy eyes and ran into the house. I ran after her as quickly as I could, but she was gone. I was in the house with the music blaring when I heard the screech of her car, then she was gone. I ran out front, but I had no idea which way she went. 

"Oh GOD, what have I done?" I said to myself sitting on the steps in front of the house.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

You all are gonna hate me, but I have the next chappy written, but the fanfic wasn't up yesterday  
  
so I couldn't upload it. I won't get it up until Tuesday now, but this chappy is gonna make the  
  
seat of your pants fly off. Real suspense in this chappy. I appologize again, but it isn't my fault.  
  
Alright I'm off. 


	12. Ch 11 Cell Phones!

Dom woke up in his bed the next morning. He didn't want to get up as the flood of memories from the night before hit him. Izzy was gone. With that thought he got up and dressed. He had to find her. He needed her. 

            Dom went downstairs and found Leon and Jesse eating cereal at the table. "Where's Izzy?" was the first thing out of Jesse's mouth.

            "I was just about to ask you the same question," Dom said sitting down in the chair across from Jesse. Dom poured himself a bowl of cereal and the milk and they all ate in silence. "Did you see her at the party last night?" Dom said asking no one in particular.

            "No… wait ya I did. I was making out with that chick… I think her name was Dawn… ya that was it. Well anyways she ran by crying so I pulled away from Dawn to look and well… then… Dawn repositioned herself and I don't remember seeing her after that," Leon said smirking remembering last night. 

            "So where is this Dawn now? Why ain't she cookin us breakfast?" Vince said from the living room. 

            "She had class this morning over at the college, but we're goin out tonight," Leon said rather proudly.

            "And what the fuck did you do to make Isabella cry?" Vince said gruffly walking in to look in the fridge. 

            Dom sighed and rubbed his bald head. "She saw Monique kiss me," Dom said at last. 

            Vince just shook his head. "I thought you were through with that shit."

            Dom shot up and the chair flew from under him. "Monique kissed ME!" Dom was very pissed. 

            "Calm down there son," Leon said. 

            Jesse got up and put his bowl in the sink and walked out. "What's up with him?" Vince asked. 

            "I don't know," Dom said. "I'm going to go over to Brian's real quick and see Mia. I'll be at the garage a little later." With that Dom grabbed his keys and got in his car.

OVER @ BRIAN'S:

            Brian squinted his eyes to see that it was a little after nine am. Mia was still asleep next to him. She wasn't wearing anything and her milky brown skin glowed in the sun. Brian shook his head though and answered the phone before it could wake his lovely fiancé up. He also grabbed a pair of pants and answered, "What?" 

            Pulling up the pants he heard Dom's voice on the other end. "Spillner, I need a favor. I think you owe me a couple."

            "Sure what is it?" Brian asked walking into the brightly lit living room. 

            "Do a cell trace. Can you still do that?" Dom asked.

            "Ya, what's the number?"

            "357-246-8932," Call me back when you find out where it is.

            "Aight," and with that Brian hung up.

            After Brian made the call to the operator he called the number. "I just wanna see who it is. No harm in that.

ISABELLA'S POV:

            After crying all night and sleeping at the beach in my car I started driving around. The first place I went was to StarBuck's. I got me a Double Mocha Twist. The twist was cinnamon. A little extra, but I new the chick so she threw it in. 

            I was driving around just killing time now. So… Dom didn't care about me, that's ok. I can just be the maid for a few more weeks, then move again. No big deal. 

            I got on the off ramp heading into downtown when my cell rang. I was going 95mph. No one was in this lane so it was cool. I reached to get my cell off the passenger seat when it fell onto the floor. I reached down and grabbed it. "What?" I asked into the phone. 

            I had swerved near the wall and overcorrected into a semi. I heard Brian's voice over the line. "Hey, you know Dom's looking for you," but that was all I heard. The car flipped and I hit the center divide and blacked out.

BRIAN'S POV:

            "Hey, you know Dom's looking for you," I said to Isabella realizing immediately who it was. That was all I said because next I heard a loud crash, then nothing for two seconds, then another loud crash. I heard a loud horn being blared and I heard Izzy sigh. That was it. I heard the cell phone fall and hit the bottom of the car. That's it. 

            "MIA!" I yelled. She was flying to the doors separating the living room and the bedroom. She stood there naked and was breathing heavy, "What? Who's in trouble?" she asked. 

            "I think me," I said simply explaining what I had just heard. Mia went into action and called the local hospital to see if any car crashes had been reported in the last couple of minutes including Isabelle and her car. They're answer was yes.

A/N~ WOW! Scary shit happinin. What is the team gonna do? What is gonna happen to Isabelle? Is she gonna die? Is Dom gonna kill Brian? What's gonna happen? Find out in the next segment of Finding Love.


	13. Ch 12

A/N: Sorry it been so long… I been sick… like I was in the frickin hospital sick. I wrote… in my notebook… and today is the first day I had a chance to write… talk to u all soon… 

Dom looked up, his eyes big, puffy, and his heart heavy. The love of his life was in surgery. They didn't know if she would make it. Mia and Brian were sitting to the left of him. They couldn't help him. Brian looked as if he was going to kill himself if anything happened to her. Dom didn't care about Brian, Mia, the team… anyone at that particular moment, except for Isabella, his precious Isabella. 

Leon was sitting to his right. He was twiddling his thumbs through a woman's magazine. The music to 'It's getting hot in here' by Nelly started playing from his cell and he answered it quickly. 

"Upstairs, 4th floor… in the waiting room… number 2… alright see you in a sec… I've been thinking about you too… well I'll see you in a sec," Leon said. "Dawn's here." Was all he said. 

Dom closed his eyes and relaxed into the plastic chair. The images of Isabelle played here and there. When he finally opened them an hour had passed. Leon and Dawn were no where to be seen and Mia and Brian were cuddled on the floor sleeping. 

Dom shook his head as a doctor came in. He got up and walked over to the doctor and they stepped outside as to not wake up anyone. 

"What's going to happen?" Dom found himself saying.

The doctor nodded. He couldn't bring himself to chit chat with this man. This man, Dominick Toretto was the King and when he asked for something he received it. "Isabella is in stable condition at the moment, but that can change. We had to put her into an induced coma. She has a tube down her throat to breathe. She will only be on that a couple of days until she can breathe on her own," Dom started to say something, but the doctor interrupted him. "Yes, you may go see her now. Room 546," the doctor said pointing down the hall way.

DOM'S POV:

I watched the rising and falling of her chest. It was the only thing to show that she was alive. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She only broke one rib… that one rip scratched her lung and she had to have a tube under her left arm to drain the blood. Her arm was in a cast and her face was bruised. Her head even looked swollen. The doctor said that she was lucky and goddamnit she was. I was lucky. We were all very lucky. 

I moved the chair right next to her bed, "Izzy, your hands are so soft. I love you." 

I rubbed the side of her hand, putting my head down to watch more carefully. I closed my eyes as sleep overcame me and I closed my eyes.                                                                                                                   


	14. Ch 13

A/N~ Dude… big drama happening in my life. I'm going out with an engaged man… and I didn't know he was engaged. No one told me. HE DIDN'T TELL ME! Now if that's not a good enough excuse you give me one. I'm so tired of everything. I'm even tired of the drama. Anyone have any ideas? I'm all out. I gotta start writing or else I'll never write anything except my drama, which I'm sure you don't even want to know… but if me ESA reads this… e-mail me cause we gotta chat girl! BIG TIME!

Omniscient: 

            Opening her eyes a bright light surrounded her. She squinted her eyes, getting used to the light and hurt all over. Her hands were tied down to her sides and she was confused. The last thing she remembered was meeting this really hot guy who offered her to live with him. Then… then… she couldn't remember anything. 

            He was lying there too. Well not lying but sitting in the chair holding her hand and sleeping. It was cute, but why was he holding her hand in the first place and why was he there. There was nothing else to do so she squeezed his hand. She couldn't talk, so she squeezed.

            Dom squeezed back and opened his eyes. He watched her hand squeeze, then open, squeeze again. Then he looked up at her face. "Your awake," he stated the obvious. Izzy just rolled her eyes. He leaned up and kissed her forehead. She looked at him confused. She had just met him and he was kissing her forehead. 

            "What's wrong?" Dom asked seeing the confused look on her face. "Are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?" 

            Izzy couldn't answer so she blinked. That was all she could do. "Is that a yes?" Dom asked and Izzy blinked again. 

            "Ok," Dom got up and went in search of a doctor while Izzy laid there confused at why this man cared for her so much. 

Izzy's POV~

            Who the hell is this guy? I think his name is Dom, no it is Mr. Toretto. Damn! My whole body ached and Mr. Toretto was looking for a doctor. He came in a second later and the doctor started talking. He asked me if I thought I could breathe on my own and I blinked once which indicated yes. He told me the procedure of how they have to pull the tube out of my mouth and lungs and how I will have to cough when I am done. Sounded easy enough. When they ripped it out I coughed like I was supposed to, then I told them in a very squeaky voice that even I didn't recognize that I was a little thirsty. 

            The doctor got me a drink of water. I was so tired. The doctor told me what had happened. I just nodded not remembering a thing. Like who called me, why was Mr. Toretto here, and why I was here. I told the doctor, Mr. Toretto looked hurt.

            I laid my head down when I was done drinking and I closed my eyes letting sleep over-come me. I was so tired.

Dom's POV~

            I went home. There was no where else to go so I went home. Mia, Brian, Leon, Dawn, and Jesse were all there waiting for me. They asked me what happened and I told them all. "It's alright, she'll remember," Leon had said. 

            "I'm sure she will. No one would forget you man," Dawn had said. "Unless they have a hot boyfriend like me," Dawn joked. I yawned and walked to my room letting the tear drops fall and sleep over come me. 


	15. Ch 14

I couldn't even think of sleep. From what the doctor told me… I had missed a lot. I had amnesia and it wouldn't go away for a while. My ribs hurt, but all they could do for me was give me pain killers. From the moment I left the hospital… being alone in the car with Mr. Toretto was a little intimidating. He kept looking me over. He looked like he wanted to hold me. He felt bad I guess, that I couldn't remember anything. When we pulled up a driveway of an older home I asked, "Is this your house?"

He looked at me a little strange, but then nodded. He didn't have a lot to say. "How long have you lived here?" I asked as he unbuckled the seat belt for me and helped me out. 

"Since I was little," he said helping me out of the car. 

"You've kept it unique. I like it."

"You… never mind… c'mon let's get you up to bed," he said wrapping his arm around me and holding my hand with the other. "Don't want you to fall," he said when I looked at him strange, but I fell into his embrace and let him help me upstairs. 

No one was there and the room I was in couldn't have been mine because there was men's clothing all around it. I saw my jewelry box on top of the dresser and some of my pictures from the past. I even saw little Emma and a picture of some friends from high school. Then I saw one that scared me. It was of Mr. Toretto and me kissing. 

His warm mouth caressing mine in a kiss that takes the breath away and leaves you wanting more. His tongue searching my mouth, but I pull back knowing I can not go on. Yet. 

I smile looking at the picture, but I shake my head. It couldn't have been me. I never kissed my boss. I couldn't of. But where did that memory come from? It had to of been real. I mean… could it be my emotions playing tricks on me? Or is that why Dom cares for me so much? This is all too confusing. 

"Izzy? Why aren't you in bed? Is it too cold?" Mr. Toretto asked standing at the doorway. More like encompassing it. He was looking at me and there was such hurt in his eyes. 

"No… I was just looking at pictures. How old is this one?" I ask holding up the one of him and me kissing. 

A smile comes over him and he strides over and plops on the bed. "That was just two weeks ago. You got so mad at Mia for taking it. We were supposed to be going to get bread out of the car and she caught us making out," a smile stayed on his lips as he remembered. 

"I'm sorry… I don't… remember… did we… I mean have we…" I am so flustered I sit down. 

The smile leaves his lips and he scoots off the bed and sits on the floor across from me. "You'll remember soon. Don't dwell on it. It will come back, but no, not yet. We… you wanted us to two nights ago, but something happened and we didn't. Don't worry about that now. It will be all ok soon. I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. It's just…" his lips parted and he leaned forward…

AUTHOR"S NOTE! Dun Dun Dun!!! Hehehehe. Sorry it has been so long. Drama. Too much to talk about. So R&R and tell me if I need to keep going on this. I gotta run. Got a headache and an appointment. Later


	16. Ch 15

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long. You can all slap me. I will be on lots this week and next to write more. I hope you all aren't totally pissed at me. I just moved back to California… lots of shit going on. I have a boyfriend… ahhh… that's my life now. I'm going to college 2 days and 2 nights a week. Lots of fun, but on with the story… PS I expect reviews! :~)

Izzy:

I closed my eyes and tilted my head. Licking my lips I leaned up, but felt nothing. Then I heard Dominic's strong voice, "Izzy, I'm sorry. Let's get you in bed." 

With that he helped me up and into the bed. He carried me and actually tucked me into the bed. It was soft and smelled of him, sweat and something else I couldn't pinpoint, and my perfume. I looked up at him as he moved my hair out of my face. I scooted over a little and he sat down. It was painful to move suddenly, but I did it anyways. 

Watching his mocha eyes I wanted to cry. He must of loved me and I him, but why in the hell didn't I remember? I bit my lip watching him. If only I could remember. "Mr. Toretto," a look of pain crossed his face, "sorry, Dom, would, could you grab the bottle of pills out of the bag from the hospital for me?"

The look of pain had gone a new one came over him. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't anger or happiness, or even sadness; however, the look in his eyes looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it. He nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from somewhere I couldn't see and brought me two pills. They were to take away the pain and help me sleep. 

Dom just rubbed my face with his rough hand. He carefully, almost like he was memorizing my face. There were some scabs from the accident, that I still didn't remember, but he was gentle and that was all that mattered. 

"Dom, will you just hold me while I sleep? My pills are gonna knock me out so you can leave, but can you just hold me while I rest, please?" I asked him softly. I was nervous, but I knew he needed me to be someone who I didn't remember. I didn't want to fake it, but I would do my best to remember. Dom just nodded. It didn't need words, but he took his shoes and pants off, leaving on his black wife-beater and black boxer-briefs. 

            Dom climbed in bed on the other side and he lay on his back as I snuggled up close to him. I wrapped my arm around his chest as I laid my head in the hole of his shoulder. He wrapped that long arm around me and held me tight. His other hand lingered on the hand that was wrapped around him. He took a deep breath and I didn't say anything. I was hurting and the medicine had started to work. 

My eyes sight was getting a little blurry around the edges and Dom kissed my head, hair and all. I felt him crying as I fought off the darkness. "I'm sorry Izzy. I didn't do anything with Monica, I swear it," Dom said. He was crying now holding my tightly. I took in a breath as he squeezed me a little too hard. His breath came in sobs as the darkness won and surrounded me. 

I saw Emma and I ran to her not hurting. She was in a meadow dancing. She was laughing as butterflies landed on her and flew away. I ran to her, but could never seem to reach that meadow. I fell crying and looked up to see I was driving. I didn't know where I was, just on a freeway. My cell phone rang, then things went quickly. I dropped the phone and a semi hit me and then it went black again. I was standing on a porch seeing a girl kissing someone and I ran off crying. Everything went so fast. I won a race and Dom lifted me up and kissed me. Then he spun me around and I was watching Emma through a fence. She didn't recognize me, and I saw my mom. She ran to my mom calling out to her and I looked down starting to cry. Then I was laying underneath a car, fixing it. I pushed myself out from under it and I saw a sign: "TORETTO'S" 

Then it went black again. 

Dom:

            I stopped crying when she hissed in a breath. I knew I had hurt her again. Her breathing was ragged, but I knew she was alive. She was my baby girl. When I wiped the tears off my face I heard Izzy crying again. She was still sleeping so I rubbed her back until her breathing was normal again. 

            The pills she had taken in the white bottle were morphine. She must be in a lot of pain to need them. I shook my head and lay back on the pillows. I closed my eyes just for a moment. 

              When I opened them the sun was going down and it was getting dark. I had slept half the day away. I looked down at Izzy. She lay safely on her stomach now with her hand still holding me. She was home. She had come home to me. 

            I heard a door close and slowly slid her hand off of my chest as I rose. I laid the covers over her and slipped my pants up. I leaned over and kissed her cheek softly and a small smile came over her face, but she was still asleep. 

            I smiled and shut the door behind me as I ran down the stairs two at a time. The kitchen door slammed and I walked through the living room and into it. It was Mia in the kitchen. A smile came over my face as I hugged her. She hugged me back and reached up and rubbed my baldhead smiling. I let her go and smiled. 

            "Is she here?" Mia asked. 

            "She is sleeping now. She took some morphine and will be out for a little while more I hope," I said sitting on a chair. 

            "How are you?" Mia asked. Mia was the only one I could talk to. She was my baby sis still, but she never let me lie to her. 

            "Hurting. I miss her so much and it hurts her when I hold her. It hurts worse that she doesn't remember me," I laughed a little and said, "She even tried to call me Mr. Torretto." Mia smiled and held my hand there. 

            Mia stayed for a little while. She told me that the guys had gone out for drinks and would be home later. I kissed her head and she drove back to her new house. I knew that sometimes she was here and parked before she remembered that she didn't live here any more. 

            I waved as she honked and drove out of sight. Walking back in the house I grabbed the mail and sat at the kitchen table going through it. There was some bills, some junk mail, but there was an envelope addressed to Izzy. No return address, but there was a stamp on it. I had an urge to open it, but sat it down, just looking at the writing.

Izzy:

            Opening my eyes it was dark in the bedroom. I looked at the dresser and the pictures on it. I was in Dom's room again. I smiled remembering the picture of us kissing. I walked up and saw baby Emma smiling brightly at me through the picture. There was another of Dom lifting me up after I had won a race. I had one that race by pure luck. That wasn't that long ago. I bit my lip not remembering. A second ago I could have told you anything, but now… Tears welled up in my eyes and inundated down my face. I let myself fall to the floor and held myself in a ball. All I knew now was little things here and there. Dom and I loved each other, but I hadn't given myself to him. I still hadn't seen Emma. I was mad at Dom for something big, but I couldn't remember what. My chest hurt badly and I held myself crying.

A/N: here you go… tell me what you think… I will write more asap.


	17. Ch 16

A/N: So… it has been more than a little while, but here I go… it has been over a year, and I am going to finally go on with the story. I hope all my old fans… and new ones… don't murder me, but lets get this shit finished aight?

Isabella's POV:

Counting backwards from 10 to 1 I calmed myself down enough to sit up against the bed. There was pain shooting throughout my chest area, but I was going to get through it if it killed me. Letting my head fall back I looked at the picture of Dom and I kissing again. That day I was so happy for both Dom and I, yet I don't remember why. The little things, I had to focus on the little things. Dom and I loved each other. I don't know why. There isn't a why, we just do. I had answered my own question. The anger that I felt for Dom and the heart ache right now, I didn't know where that had come from. It was really quiet in the house and I was starting to wonder if I was alone.

There was a black sweatshirt sitting in a pile in front of me. It smelled like Dom. Had no one done chores while I was in the hospital? I shook my head, that didn't matter. I had to eat something. I changed into a pair of jeans… it took quite a bit of work, but I put them on and began my trek down stairs.

Thinking it would be easy, and going through this much pain, just for a lousy plate of food was ridiculous. I got dizzy on the first step and it got harder to breath. Halfway down I wanted to stop, but wouldn't allow myself to. They were just stairs… stairs that Dom had carried me up the first time. Stairs that I didn't take the brut of on the first time here… no, the first time since that damn accident. It was so confusing, but I figured out that the kitchen was downstairs and I had to get there if it killed me… and it just might. There were only three steps left when my foot wouldn't co-operate. I was exhausted. I grinded my teeth together and lifted my foot setting it down on the next step and going down with it.

DOM'S POV:

After Mia left I sat in the kitchen holding a Corona, thinking. Izzy was my whole world and now there was nothing I could do for her… She didn't know who I was, except her boss. What the hell? This is all Monica's fault. That little tramp had ruined everything for me. I should of walked away and told her to talk to Jesse or Vince. They wouldn't of minded. God… Izzy… She better get better.

I took the rest of the Corona in a single swig. Mia could be happy with Brian. He had a lot of explaining to do after last year, but now, he was an ok guy. He had been here for us like we were family the whole time. Now Isabelle had walked into our lives… she had a past, but we knew about it from the beginning. She has a daughter, Emma. Emma. That poor little girl, what she has been put through and she doesn't even know. She is still too young. Poor thing.

A huge thump in the other room had Dom up and running, actually knocking over the chair that he had been sitting in. Entering the living room he could see to the other side of the hall where Izzy was laughing on the floor.

I ran to her, "Baby, are you ok?" Confusion had set over his face.

She couldn't stop laughing until she saw my face. There were tears in her eyes, but not from pain. I was on my knees already cupping her in my arms. "I'll be ok." She was looking at me as I stood up, holding her close to me, not wanting to let her go. "Dom, I'm ok. I just missed the last step. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was." Shrugging she stopped talking and looked at me intently. "Kiss me… right now Dom."

I did what she asked without a moment's hesitation. I needed it much more than she did, so I leaned in and took her mouth with mine, slowly for her. I didn't let out tongues touch as my body was aching for. I didn't bring her upstairs and throw her on the bed. I made it slow and sweet. What I thought she needed.

I pulled back. "What were you coming down for?"

She giggled. "Food."

Shaking my head I carried her into the kitchen and sat her lightly down on a chair. "Ok… what do you want?"

Izzy's POV:

There was an empty bottle of Corona in front of me and a manila envelope addressed to me sitting at the chair Dom had placed me in. I had an urge to say I wanted him, but I bit my lip and asked what there was in the fridge. Standing in front of it he wouldn't let me see. He looked back and said sadly, beer. My eyes were wide open then. "Are you serious?" When he just nodded I asked if he could call in for pizza and we could have pizza and a beer. No more than one for me he wanted me to promise so I did. "Just lots of meat and did I say lots of meat?" We both smiled at that.

While Dom was on the phone with a local pizza joint I started pulling at the manila envelope. It opened easily enough and there were pictures inside with a note. I grabbed the note first, not caring about the pictures.

_Isabella,_

_I know this may come as a shock to you, but this is mom. I know you hate me, but I had a private investigator find out where you were. I need to talk to you. Art doesn't know I have contacted you or else he would of killed me himself. I am planning on running away from him. What he did to you and your sisters I can never forgive myself for. It is too late to press charges, but I think it is time to start making it right again. Art is going out of town on business to New York in about two weeks. On Feb. 25, I will be on a plane going to live with your father and his wife for a short time until my divorce is finalized and I feel safe again. I am so sorry to what happened to your father. I know I can never repay that one. Emma remembers you. I tell her to call me 2ma. In private I tell her about you so that she won't forget. I show her your picture. At first it was your old high school pictures, but now I have the ones that P.I. got for me. I made sure she wouldn't forget because on this day… she is yours again. If you look there is another piece of paper in the envelope… one my lawyers have drawn up stating that you have full-custody of my grand-daughter. I love you baby girl. Always have. Never stopped worrying about you. Not once. I do not like this racing I am hearing about, but you look so happy with that man of yours. Dominick is it? Such a handsome man. I sure hope he is making you happy. Do not ever let him hurt you. No one should ever hurt you baby girl. Alright I have written too much and I do not want Art to catch me. Emma will need to get picked up from the Day Care on Feb. 25. I already talked to the managers. They will know who you are and let you take her home. They have her stuff too. I have told them what has been going on with Art and I. So little by little I have brought her stuff over. I love her and never let him hurt her. Don't worry about that. Just worry about raising that little girl. Your trust fund account is still open if you need it to take care of Emma. I know you will do your best. Sorry this is so long. You know how I am when it comes to letters. I just go on and on. I love you. I want you to remember that. _

_Mom_

Not waiting I dumped the pictures out on the table. They were all of Emma, one or two with my mom. There were some pictures of Dom and I at a race. One of him spinning me around. Another of me in the hospital and a couple of me shopping at the grocery store. I set all the ones of Dom and me aside and began looking at my Emma. Tears sprung to my face. I didn't see the typed piece of paper though. I grabbed the manila envelope off the floor and found it. I read it three times. Emma was officially mine. I was smiling so big… I was so happy, but what would Dom say? Did we have a strong enough relationship to bring my daughter into the picture? I didn't remember. I put the letter and the lawyer's letter back in the manila envelope, pretending they weren't there. I would have to think about whether or not I was going to tell him. Whether or not I needed to find a new place to go.

"Dom, look at my baby girl," was all I could say.

He was smiling as he peeled through the pictures. Most were newer, but some were from when she was just born. Then one or two of me breast feeding her. Her brown curls toppled over her head and tears were running down my face.

"My mom did this," I said. He was picking through every single picture, one at a time. Taking in every feature of my little girl. I started to put them away… just the ones of Emma. I couldn't look at her right now. I didn't know Dom enough to share something so special with him, or maybe I did and just didn't remember.

I left the ones of me, of us on the table. He just sifted through them one at a time. "I like this one," he said indicating the one after the race. Where he had spun me around.

"Well… lets frame it." I said. "I need something to drink… do I still have some Lipton ice tea in there?" I did. Dom brought it to me. I wanted to tell Dom that I loved him, but the words couldn't come out. They were stuck. I put the manila envelope in the pocket of the hoodie.

"Isabella… I need to ask you something." It was simple enough, but the way he had worded it, made it sound so meaningful. I just nodded for him to go on. I didn't trust my voice right then. "Umm…" he sighed as if in defeat. "Do you want to have dinner in bed?"

A/N: Was that what he was really going to ask? I don't think so… do you? You'll find out in the next segment, and I promise it won't be a year to write the next one… hopefully only a day or two… lol.


End file.
